Her Silverlining
by ExpectationsAndDisappointment
Summary: Quinn and Spencer are roomates at Yale. Things get tough and everything is tested. Friendships, trust, love. Fabrastings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic I've posted.. Take it easy on me, and review! I'd like motivation to post more.. Thanks! x**

* * *

"Yes, mother. Yes, I know it was harder for you when you were my age. Mom, how could you say that?!" Quinn practically yelled into the phone outside her new apartment door. "I was stupid and sixteen, ok? Yeah, I know it doesn't make it ok. Yeah, ok. Bye." She slammed her phone shut and sat on the few steps that led to her little porch. She hid her face in her hands and tried to calm herself before going inside. She was sure her roommate would already be there considering how late she was.

Spencer stood on the other side of the door, both curious and worried. She hadn't even formally met her roommate and could tell she may not really be up for the whole 'getting to know each other' bit tonight. Unable to contain her curiosity, she moved towards the door and opened it. "Quinn?" Spencer looked down at the blonde. She was now kneeling over a box full of pictures, staring at a picture of her, a guy with a mohawk, and an adorable baby. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears as she stood up to introduce herself.

"Hi, you must be Spencer," she smiled warmly and offered her hand. "Sorry, my day has been a bit hectic with moving and all." She grabbed the box and wiped a single tear from her cheek and followed Spencer into the apartment. She put the box down in what would be her new room and continued to get more boxes from her car. "Need some help?" Spencer asked and followed Quinn to her car without an answer. She helped unload Quinn's car and they were done within ten minutes.

"Thanks," Quinn smiled as her closed the apartment door and set the last box down. "Do you want to grab some dinner? I haven't eaten all day." "Yeah, good idea. Can I shower first? I've been moving stuff all day." She laughed and started rummaging through a drawer. She was so organized. Everything of hers was already unpacked and put away. "Sure, sounds good." Quinn smiled. Spencer made her way toward the bathroom and Quinn sat down on the couch. She could hear the shower start-up and, as if on cue, her laptop started ringing with the familiar Skype tone. She grabbed it and accepted the call eagerly. Finally, something could be good about today!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to those who followed, even though the first chapter wasn't much.. I've had the first few chapters of this story done for a while, I just decided to start posting them recently. So, review/pm me and tell me if you want me to post more? x**

* * *

"Rach!" Quinn yelled as she accepted the call. Her best friend smiled and squealed in excitement. "God, I've missed you so much! How's New York?"

"Amazing," Rachel smiled and looked out the window visible on the Skype screen. "It's absolutely perfect, except you haven't been here once!"

"Rachel! You just got there, what, last week? Well, how come you haven't visited me here at Yale?!" Quinn retorted, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Ok, fair enough. But I will be visiting you within the next few weeks, before school starts for both of us." She's smiling but is still serious. "Oh, and speaking of, how was moving day?" Quinn's smile faded in the slightest way as she sighed.

"Horrible actually. I woke up late with a headache. The pain in my chest has been horrible today. Then, my mother went on another one of her rants about me being such a disappointment. She just HAS to bring up Beth and Puck. 'You've ruined so many lives with your mistakes. It's a wonder Yale accepted you, with a scholarship too. You're lucky. That's what you are.' Blah blah. God, Rachel, she makes me feel _awful_. I use to be so happy, but lately.. I don't know." She looked back up to Rachel's eyes in the computer screen. They were filled with compassion and love for a best friend.

"Quinn, you are amazing. You're the strongest, most amazing person I've ever met. Please, _please_ don't let your mother's words get to you. I know it was hard living with her, but now you're free. Never let what she says make you feel anything less than perfection. That's what you are, no matter what she says." She smiled and Quinn's eyes watered, threatening to let tears spill over.

"God, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you, Rach." She smiled genuinely.

"Hey, same for me too. You're the _bestest_ friend in the world and I can't wait to see you when I visit!" Quinn could hear Spencer unlocking the bathroom door and opening the door down the hall. She walked out of the bathroom to grab her hairdryer.

"I'll be ready in a minute, ok?"

"Yeah, sure." Quinn smiled and looked back at Rachel when Spencer was in the closed bathroom again. "Hey, I have to go now. My roommate and I are going to grab some dinner."

"Ok, then I'll talk to you later." Just then Spencer walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse from her room. "But this is the last time I'll say this; go to the doctor for your chest! I'm serious, I can't have my Quinnie hurting from pain we can prevent!" She laughed and could sense Quinn wasn't alone anymore. "Anyways, call me later? Love you, Quinn!"

"Of course," Quinn smiled and moved to the edge of the couch. "Love you, Rach. Bye!" She closed her laptop and smiled at the brunette that was now waiting at the door. She had a smile on her face, but Quinn couldn't really decipher what it meant. "Uh, ready?"

"Of course!" She smiled and opened the door, gesturing for Quinn to exit first. Quinn did so and headed toward the brunette's car. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

"Do you like Chinese? Because I know this really cool restaurant like twenty minutes away." Spencer asked as she pulled onto the highway. She felt Quinn's eyes on her and felt her face grow warm. She was sure it was turning red as she spoke.

"Sure, wherever you want." Quinn looked at Spencer and smiled sincerely. "So, we have twenty minutes. Tell me everything I need to know about you." Quinn giggled and studied Spencer. She was beautiful. She was tall, slim, and had brown hair with matching eyes. She looked like she had secrets hidden in those big dark eyes of hers, and she couldn't help but want the girl to tell her them.

"Well," Spencer laughed as she turned into the next lane. "I'm from a small town in Pennsylvania called Rosewood. I love field hockey, school, and my best friends. Aria, Hannah, and Emily. We've been through so much together and I honestly don't know where I'd be without them." Quinn looked at Spencer to see her smiling in deep thought about her friends. She couldn't help but that Spencer looked incredibly cute.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For the few of you followed and favorited my story, thank you! Also, I apologize it has taken me forever to post.. I have to get on an actual computer to post it, which is kind of hard for me. My computer is crap. But I'm going to try harder! p.s. Check out my other story I'm posting. The ship is Faberry. x**

* * *

They spent the entire night getting go know each other. They ate and laughed about funny and stupid times with friends. After being there for an hour and a half, both decided it was time to go. They got in the car and started towards their apartment. "So," Spencer started, "What about high school boyfriends? Boyfriends now?" She hoped she didn't sound too interested.

"Well," Quinn sighed. 'What should I say? Boyfriends in high school: Finn and Puck. She dated Finn when she was the biggest bitch at Mckinley. She cheated on Finn with Puck and got pregnant. At sixteen. Before she got kicked out of her house and gave up her baby. Beth.

Spencer sensed that Quinn didn't want to say anything and was deep in thought. "I understand if that's too personal. I just wondered, you definitely don't have to answer." Spencer blurt out. She didn't want Quinn feeling uncomfortable. For some reason, she just wanted the girl to trust her.

"Oh, no sorry. It's fine. No, I don't have a boyfriend." Quinn really hoped Spencer wouldn't question her high school love life again. "What about you?"

"Well, I started dating a boy named Toby my junior year. I ended it near the end of senior year though. Things changed between us and plus, I was going off to college. So currently, I'm single. Very much single." She laughed and noticed she may have sounded a bit forward. Hopefully she didn't. _Wait.. Forward? What the hell am I saying? She's a girl, for God's sake. It's perfectly normal to have this conversation with your new roommate. Get to know each other; it's for the good of everyone._

_.._

They got home and were both exhausted from moving. They had stopped at a drive-in theatre that was playing their favorite movie: A Walk To Remember. It was a one-night only showing, of course they stayed! They ended up just talking the whole time. By the time they left, they already felt close. They talked about everything and anything they could think of. Quinn even decided to open up about her bitchy ways in high school, and even Beth. And to both girls surprise, Spencer told Quinn about A, who had tortured her and her friends for half of high school. They spent the movie crying together, on each other's shoulders. There was a strong connection both girls had never felt before. It felt almost unreal.

Spencer slipped into bed after changing and hugging Spencer goodnight. She pulled out her phone to text Aria, Emily, and Hannah telling them about her wonderful day. She had so much in common with Quinn, yet they were also different. She couldn't help but be so intrigued. The blonde's life seemed so interesting. She was the popular bitch at school; she probably would've been friends with Alli. Either that, or enemies. She got pregnant at sixteen, yet she was still supported by her friends. All of her friends were in a club.. Glee club: a place where everyone was family. She sang and danced, something Spencer couldn't help but want to see. She can easily picture Quinn singing beautifully and dancing with grace. Her hair would be flowing as that beautiful smile lit up the stage. _God, what am I thinking?_

Down the hall, Quinn quickly changed into a t-shirt and short shorts before grabbing her phone. She hit the first speed dial button, and it rang three times before Rachel picked up. "Hey Quinn," she heard through the phone.

"Hey, Rach. What are you up to?" "Nothing, I was just singing to myself. It's so lonely over here.. Hey, how's your chest? Is it any better?"

"Eh, it still hurts, but it's not as bad. Oh yeah, and you said you were going to visit soon? When?" She couldn't wait to see her best friend.

"Whenever you want! There's a few meetings I have for classes, but maybe in two or three weeks?!" Quinn swears she could hear Rachel smile through the phone.

"Yeah! I can't wait. I'll have to ask my roommate tomorrow." She looked at Spencer's door. It was dark and looked lifeless. She'd probably gone to sleep already. She suddenly realized just how tired she was as well. "And I had an amazing time with her today. I'll tell you all about it, I'm just really tired."

"I'll let you sleep now," Rachel giggled when Quinn yawned. "I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, Rach. Love you." "Love you, Quinn. Night." Quinn laid down in bed and shut her eyes. She could see her life clearly. Now that she was at Yale, she could escape her mothers' constant criticism. She had the best friend in the world, and she was living with the most beautiful, amazing woman she'd ever met. And boy, was she amazing. She openly shared the scariest, most insane thing in her life. Spencer actually _trusted_ her. Having someone hold your secrets over you. Threatening you. _Killing_ people? Sure, it kind of freaked Quinn out, but she wasn't going to think of Spencer any different. In fact, Quinn thought of Spencer that much more. The girl was brave, smart, and very strong. Even after everything that happened, she was still standing, at Yale University, no less. And with that, Quinn smiled. She was genuinely happy with having a roommate. At first, she wasn't sure how she would get along with snobby rich girl (because come on, it's _Yale_), but she was wrong. Everything is actually starting to look better.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn and Spencer spent the next week getting to know each other. They'd gone out to eat quite a few times and just hung out. They both felt at ease and comfortable with each other. Everything was absolutely perfect, until exactly one week after moving in.

In the morning, Quinn felt horrible. Her chest hurt, she was burning up, and was unusually tired. She'd usually wake up feeling well rested and in a good mood. Lately, that hasn't been the case. It's been gradually getting worse.

Slowly, Quinn got up from her bed, wincing in pain. She walked to the bathroom and reached up to turn the shower on. The motion caused a pain to shoot through her chest. "Shit," she cried and bent over holding her chest. 'What the hell?' Quinn sat down on the closed toilet seat and calmed down. After a long debate with herself, she decided that it wouldn't hurt to get checked out by a doctor.

She slipped on some clean clothes and walked past Spencer's door. _Maybe I should tell her I'm leaving, just in case she wakes up wondering where I am.._ She knocked on the door and peeked her head in. There Spencer was, lying in bed, looking absolutely perfect. Her hair is tucked behind her ear and her face was slightly flushed with sleep. _God, why is she so perfect?_ "Spencer," Quinn whispered. The girl slightly moved in her sleep. "Hey, Spencer," she spoke a little louder. Spencer slowly opened her eyes and found Quinn's.

"Oh, hey. What?" She spoke in a husky morning voice. It sent chills down Quinn's spine as she momentarily forgot the pain in her chest. She suddenly felt a sharp pain and clutched her hand over her chest, bringing herself out of her trance. "What? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Spencer sat up, feeling suddenly more awake.

"Actually, that's the thing. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to run to the emergency room and get checked out. You know, in case you woke up," Quinn said as the stabbing pain subsided.

"Let me take you," Spencer stood from her bed and grabbed some clothes. Quinn was about to protest when Spencer looked up. "I have the final say. You may not be ok driving, so I will. Plus, I wouldn't let you go alone anyway." She ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and slip the clothes on. "Let's go," Spencer said as she grabbed her keys and practically ran out the door. Even through the pain, Quinn couldn't help but notice how cute and protective Spencer is. _Damn, I could get use to this._

Waiting in the waiting room was pure agony for Spencer. When Quinn's name was called, Spencer followed for moral support. Then, the doctor said that they'd have to do a few tests. It would take a few hours, so Spencer could go home. Of course, being the stubborn woman she is, she wouldn't.

To pass time, Spencer reorganized the magazines and children's books in the room: alphabetically, by color, and by reading level. Sure, she may have gotten a few strange looks, but what else is there to do? She had already reorganized her purse, wallet, and even cleaned out and updated the songs on her iPod. Finally, when Spencer has decided she'd cleaned enough, she sat back in a chair across from the hallway door. She needed to be able to see Quinn right when she was ready to leave.

"Hey," Spencer heard and looked up to see Quinn standing there with puffy, tired eyes. "You ready?" Her voice was quiet and sounded weak.

"Yeah," Spencer stood up and hugged her new blond friend. "Are you ok?"

"I don't really know. I just want to go home," Quinn hugged Spencer back. "And thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Let's go," Spencer looped her arm through Spencer's and led her to her car.

..

They walked into their apartment and headed to the living room. Spencer pulled Quinn to the couch and sat down next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Spencer asked as she absent-mindedly caressed the top of Quinn's hand with her thumb.

"I'm so scared." Quinn looked up at Spencer through her own watery eyes. "I'm so scared. The doctor, he found a lump. I- God I don't know how I never noticed it. He said it's most likely benign because of my age, but you never know. Even if it is, it could always cause other problems. Spencer, I'm so scared." She leaned into Spencer and cried. She sobbed until her breath evened out and she fell asleep. She felt safe in Spencer's arms. She never wanted to let go.

Spencer held the sleeping girl in her arms. "Hey, Quinn. Do you want to go to bed?" Spencer whispered. Quinn nuzzled her head deeper in Spencer's chest. "Can we just lie here? I'm too tired and you're comfy." Spencer giggled and lied down, letting Quinn lie against her.

"Ok, goodnight Quinn."

"Goodnight, Spencer."

..

Quinn woke up in Spencer's arms the next morning. God, Spencer is really comfortable. But, Quinn really needed to shower, considering she didn't yesterday. She carefully slipped out of Spencer's arms, both not to wake her up and to avoid her chest pain. When she got out of the shower, she smelled the lovely scent of coffee and pancakes. Quinn walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. "You definitely didn't have to cook breakfast, Spence." Spencer looked up and smiled. Quinn hasn't called her that before.

"Well, I definitely wanted to." She set Quinn's plate and coffee mug across from her own. "Eat up," she smiled.

"Thank you," Quinn said shyly as she took her seat. "And thank you for yesterday."

"I told you, don't worry about it." Spencer waved her hand and took a bite of her pancake. "Speaking of, you fell asleep really fast last night. When are your test results coming?"

"In a week or so," Quinn put her fork down and took a drink of coffee. Spencer easily sensed her nervousness.

"Hey, it'll be ok. We'll just have fun until we get the results and go from there, ok?" Spencer reached her hand across the table and took Quinn's hand in her own.

"Ok," Quinn smiled and gave Spencer's hand a reassuring squeeze.


End file.
